


Big In Japan - Stood Up

by TheEmpressAR



Series: "Deleted Scenes" #TeenLawRusso - Complete [4]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: #TeenLawRusso, Angst, Feels, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmpressAR/pseuds/TheEmpressAR
Summary: Daniel gets his hopes up.  Will he ever learn?Chapter Song - Big In Japan - Alphaville





	Big In Japan - Stood Up

**Author's Note:**

> More...More...MORE!! From the "Deleted Scenes". I hope you all are really liking this series...because I have a lot more scenarios and yummy things in store! We do have to EVENTUALLY get to the subject matter of their break-up but I want to hold that off as long as possible. I hope you all agree!!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments!! I love hearing GREAT FEEDBACK!!!

_You did what you did to me_ __  
Now it's history, I see  
Here's my comeback on the road again  
Things will happen while they can  
I will wait here for my man tonight  
It's easy when you're big in Japan

The phone continued to ring.  Five…six rings with no answer.  Daniel put a finger to his opposite ear, trying to block out the noise of the people in the pizza parlor.  He kept his eyes on the door, waiting for a familiar face to finally show up and be there.  They had planned this for over a week now. 

“Maybe he’s on his way…” he said to himself looking at his watch. He was an hour late.

He had spent his time in the meanwhile, plunking quarters in the jukebox and the arcade games that lined the walls of the crowded restaurant. 

He had arrived a bundle of nerves.  This was the first time that they had actually agreed to be somewhere in public that wasn’t a darkened theater or late night beach escapade.  He didn’t know what he was expecting from this, but it would be nice just getting to know him as a person.  Find out what he likes.  Find out who he is. 

He reminded himself that it was not a date.  He refused to call it that.  Even as he thought it, he couldn’t help the smirk that twitched his lips.  He looked down at himself.  He was certainly dressed like he was going out on a date.  He had on a nice pair of grey slacks and black silk shirt.  It was the best he owned.  He wore his red windbreaker as it was the only jacket he had, but it didn’t matter.  He had doused himself in cologne and even now he could smell traces of it above the thick aroma of pizza in the room.  Johnny had told him how much he liked the way he smelled so he knew what worked for him. 

He made his sixth trip to the restroom to study himself in the mirror.  He took out his pocket comb and fluffed his hair again, settling it into place, although it had not disturbed much from his last visit.  He examined his teeth and practiced his _‘whatever’_ face.  He was jittery and couldn’t stop fidgeting.  He knew he would relax more if Johnny would just hurry up and get there. 

He looked at his watch and asked himself again, why was he doing this?  He remembered fevered kisses on his skin.  Down his neck moving lower to the dip in his throat.  His eyes closing and strong fingers kneading into his shoulders.  Daniel shook himself out of his reverie…he didn’t want to have any additional “problems” this early in the evening.  It didn’t take much though…he was Italian and hormonal after all.  “Snap outta it!”  He told his reflection and left the room.

After another twenty minutes, Daniel went to the payphone again.  He was getting pissed. There was no answer again and Daniel was running out of quarters…and patience. 

“Are you gonna order soon, dude?”  The waiter approached his table again.  Daniel looked out of the window at the darkening sky.  It looked like he had been jerked around once more. 

“Nah…you know what…I think I’m done here.”  The waiter gave him a perturbed look for getting his hopes up for a tip. 

“Hey…if a blonde guy comes in here with a cocky attitude and a stuck-up face…tell him he just missed me.”

“Sure…dude…whatever…”  The waiter said indicating the room.  It was full of dudes with blonde heads and shitty attitudes.

Daniel pushed his way out of the restaurant.  He didn’t even have any money for a cab.  He only had money for one-way.  He thought Johnny would be arriving with his car and they would go from there…Another let-down.

He was about two miles from his apartments and it grew darker as he walked on.  Cars with their headlights on blinded him as he walked down the sidewalk.  His hands shoved deep into his pockets, arms stiff.  He had grown cold.  He walked with his head down until he looked up and realized he was in front of the Cobra Kai dojo.  Normally, he avoided the place like the plague.  He had made the mistake of trying to join up a few months ago, but things were not like they were now.  ‘How were things?’ He thought to himself.  ‘How are they any different?’  He was still as afraid.  He was still as anxious.  He still did not feel safe. He approached the building. He heard shouting coming from inside.

The dojo was well lit and Daniel cupped his hands over his eyes peering into the room.  He didn’t know what he was expecting to find…but deep down he would not be surprised if his suspicions were true.  He saw all the students lined up, going through their drills.  He heard the loud booming voice of their Sensei feeding mantra into their impressionable brains as they dutifully answered his commands.

“A MAN CONFRONTS YOU HE IS THE ENEMY…AN ENEMY DESERVES NO MERCY!!”

“YES, SENSEI”

“MR. LAWRENCE…PUT THEM THROUGH THEIR DRILLS”

“YES, SENSEI!!”

Daniel shook his head in disbelief.  There he was punching the air…his features dark and marred with vicious ferocity, leading the rest of the pack in uniformed “EI-HIYAS”, relentless.

He hated seeing him this way.  He didn’t like this Johnny.  He never would.  He knew this Johnny didn’t give a damn about no one but his own selfish needs.  He kicked himself away from the window.  He trudged off down the street, only throwing a glance at his mother’s restaurant across the street.  The last thing he needed was his mother fussing over him and asking questions he didn’t want to begin to answer. He would just go home and punch a wall and pretend it was Johnny’s face. 

\-----

 

“I’m sick of his bullshit!”  Daniel screamed as he turned the corner of his building.  His feet hurt and he had built up a healthy resentment on the rest of the walk home. 

As usual he took his frustrations out on the wall next to Mr. Miyagi’s maintenance room.  He kicked it repeatedly until the older man opened the door, worry and concern on his face. 

“What going on out here…Oi…Daniel-san…it you!”

“Oh…Oh…I’m sorry Mr. Miyaji…I thought you went home!”

“Miya- _GI_.”

“Oh…sorry…Mr. Miyagi…it’s pretty late…what are you doing here?”

“Miyagi finish up leaky faucet in 3b…on way home now.  Heard commotion.  Daniel-san what matter?”

Daniel looked down at himself.  His shirt-tail untucked from his pants, hair disheveled, jacket tossed on the ground. He felt like the biggest loser.

“Nothin’ Mr. Miyagi…I don’t feel like talkin’ about it right now.”

“Come inside.  I make tea.”

“No…I really couldn’t…you should be going home.  I can’t expect you to stay here for me.”

“Really…no trouble…come.”

Daniel sighed heavily.  He just wanted to go to his room and feel miserable.  He followed Miyagi into the small cluttered room and went to the back.  He sat down on the cot that was against the wall.  He uncomfortably watched as Miyagi prepared tea on a small heating plate. 

“Tell Miyagi what troubles you.”

  
Daniel smirked inwardly.  He didn’t even know where to begin on this one.  How could he explain it to him?  How could he share things that he knew could be disastrous in the long run?  He hesitated.

“How history project going? Did you and other boy finish?”

“Yeah…that was a little while ago.”

“You friends?”

Daniel cut his eyes at the older man.  He put his head in his hands and ran them through his hair. 

“Define friends.”

Miyagi looked at him, trying to study the young man in front of him.  He could see there was a lot of conflict and tension coursing through him.  He could see anger and frustration just below the surface.

“Daniel-san…everyone has problems in life.  You need balance.  Things become clear when your head is clear.  Young men need healthy outlet for trapped energy.  Too much wasted on bad thoughts and bad actions.  Understand?”

“Yeah…I think so.”

Miyagi frowned at him.  He gave him some tea. 

“How love life?”

Daniel choked and sputtered on his tea.  Miyagi patted him on his back until he calmed down. 

“Wrong question?”

“Loaded question…”  Daniel said.  _‘If he only knew.’_

“All things come in time.”

Daniel stayed with Miyagi until they both heard a tapping at his door.  It was well past 11pm.  They had been talking and Daniel liked the comforting presence of the old man and had lost track of the time.

“Hey…I’m sorry to bother you…have you seen Daniel?”  Lucille asked as Miyagi poked his head out of the door again. 

“Son inside.”

“Oh…Great!”  She said relieved. Daniel had made his way back to the front of the room. “Daniel you were supposed to be home hours ago…I was worried.  You’ve taken up to much of this nice man’s time, I’m sure he’s ready to go home.”

“Sorry, Ma…I guess it is late…I’m sorry I kept you so late Mr. Miyaji… _GI_ ”

“Hat hat hat…not to worry, Daniel-san…was my pleasure…good night.”

 

\----

Daniel stared up at his ceiling.  He was still dressed in what he had worn that evening.  His hands were behind his head and he was thinking.  Where was his balance?  It felt as if lately he was torn between two sets of emotions.  Who was he?  How did he feel?  He liked the stability and the security he felt with Ali.  He liked her pretty smile, the way she looked at him…the way she needed him.  He felt like her protector.  He felt strong around her, like he was confident.

He rolled over and stared at the door to his bedroom.  Johnny…Johnny made him feel different.  Johnny frustrated and allured him all at once.  He wanted to crawl inside of Johnny’s skin and meld himself to his bones. His heartbeat quickened at the thought or mention of his name.  He felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he thought of the ways that Johnny made him feel.  He was angry with him being unpredictable and uncaring, but he would keep going back to the well even if it was dry, hoping to find another drop of water to quench his thirst.  He didn’t want to stop.  He needed him.  His head was not clear.  Thoughts of Johnny nibbled away at the corners of his mind until he fell into a fitful sleep.

 

 _Big in Japan, alright_ __  
Pay, then I'll sleep by your side  
Things are easy when you're big in Japan

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not heard this version, listen to this beautiful cover of Big in Japan by Ane Brun: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dMia7HJR2l4


End file.
